Popping the Question
by apeface
Summary: ONESHOT! Denzel recalls the day that Cloud finally proposed to Tifa.


Popping the Question

It figured that it would rain on us tonight of all nights. Why couldn't he have just taken her on a date like other guys? Then again, Cloud was far from normal, so I guess it kind of made sense. So why am I here, you ask? He said that he wanted me to be there when he popped the question. This is why I'm currently scavenging for extra tarps to protect the candles that we both worked so hard to strategically place around the ruins of the original Seventh Heaven.

Actually, Cloud had been planning to pop the question for weeks now. For weeks, I had been hiding the ring in an old shoebox under my bed until Cloud decided how to ask her. We both figured that it would be safer with me because Cloud would probably lose it or forget where he put it. Before he even got the ring, he told me that he couldn't do this without me. I thought he was just talking about the ring. Long story short, I ended up here in the Midgar ruins trying to help Cloud salvage this evening which was going to change life for all of us.

The plan was to convince Tifa that Cloud and I were just going to go out and spend the day together. When it was time, we would call Tifa to come get us and pretend that Fenrir had broken down. Unfortunately for us, that part actually did happen, and we ended up having to push Fenrir to our intended destination. I swear it was the longest mile that I ever walked. Tifa always told him that Cloud's rough treatment of Fenrir would come back to get him someday. Despite the setbacks, we managed to pull it off.

"Hey Cloud," I called out from my end of the "tent" we had so hastily built. "Are you sure that you want me here. Don't you-"

"Denzel," Cloud cut me off as he came over to mess up my hair. "You know why I wanted you here."

"Yeah, but isn't this supposed to be your-" I stopped as soon as I saw Tifa's car in the distance. "Crap! Here she comes!"

"Quick! Give me the ring," Cloud ordered. "By the way, do you have the-"

"Yup," I nodded as I tossed the small box over to him. We quickly took our positions as Tifa got out of the car.

"Hey, you two," she greeted warmly. She looked a little taken back by all the candles. "What's all this?"

"Tifa," Cloud answered as he took her hand. "You know how special you are to both of us, right?"

"Cloud," she whispered as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You've been our rock for so long now," I added as I reached into my jacket and pulled out an envelope. "We take you for granted sometimes, but there is no one on the planet that we care for more. You've been the best mom a kid could ask for."

"Oh my gosh," she whispered as a trail of happy tears ran down her face.

"Tifa, we were right in this spot when I saw you for the first time in five years. I was so confused back then, except for one thing." He paused for a second as he tried to fight back the tears forming in his own eyes. "I knew on that day that I would never be able to let you go."

"Oh Cloud," she continued to cry.

"Tifa Lockhart," we both said in perfect unison as we both got down on our knees. "Will you marry us?" Cloud opened up the box which held the beautiful diamond ring that he had been hiding for weeks. At the same time, I opened up the envelope to reveal the first drafts of my adoption papers.

"Yes," she cried while bent down to hug us both. "Yes. I will. Nothing would make me happier." Cloud then slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"Hey Cloud," I interrupted as I tugged on his shirt.

"Sorry, Denzel," he smiled as he ruffled my hair once again. "I promise I'll wait until you're not around to kiss Tifa."

"It's not that. I just…um….well…how are we gonna get Fenrir back home?"

_She's already running late!_

It's been nearly thirteen years since that day, but I still have fond memories of it, especially on nights like this. I thought it was lame then, but now, I'd kill to have a moment like that tonight. Unlike Cloud, I had opted to take the normal guys' approach. There weren't any candles. There was just me waiting in a booth at a diner that served the best cheeseburgers on the western continent. I reached into my pocket and glanced at the ring once again. I was excited about tonight, but so terrified at the same time. Was this how Cloud felt? The second I saw her walk in the door, I just about forgot to breath for a second. I smiled at her and prayed that I'd leave here with her on my arm and this ring on her finger. This beautiful girl was the one I prayed would be the next Mrs. Strife.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are not required, but greatly appreciaed. That being said, have a great day.

**P.S.** Good luck to any and all fellows who plan to pop the question to a very special someone someday. Toodles!


End file.
